When the Dead Comes Knocking, AGAIN!
by M.R. Larcen
Summary: Ash older in life, finally found a place to live the rest of his life in peace...or will he?


Ashley a man in his mid 40's, sits in the living room of his ranch house in California. The house is dimly lit by a broken down desk lamp sitting on a small table in the corner. The room in shambles, decorated poorly with pictures on the wall not lined up properly. Various disregarded food containers lay around the room in a mess around an old brown leather recliner. The sounds of the television can be heard faintly in the background as we see our hero in the reclining chair, eyes closed, sleeping.

The replay of 10 O'clock news is playing on the television, talking about a recent fire happening downtown. Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door, and our hero jumps up out of his chair.

"What the-? Who?" Ash said as he cleaned the crust out of his eyes. Another knocking sound came from the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming keep your pants on." Ash barked as he staggered to the door, opening it. The door slowly creaked open and a foul stench flooded into the room, Ash threw up an arm to cover his nose, "Wow someone missed Saturday night bath tim-". Ash did not finish his sentence, because what he saw was something he had not seen in a while, something he was hoping he would never see again. Inside the doorway was a long clawed, pasty skinned, white eyed drooling undead. "Let me guess, you are here to sell me Girl Scout cookies?" Ash croaked out, "Well NOT interested." He finished as he slammed the door in the face of the undead and quickly dove across the room behind his recliner. _BAM BAM_ , Ash heard as he peered over his recliner looking at the door. "Crap.", Ash said to himself as he franticly looks around the room for a weapon. _BAM BAM_ the door burst into two pieces and flew off its hinges. The foul smelling beast stepped inside scanning the room for our would-be hero, as its solid white eyes focused on the recliner.

"YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT US, THAT WHAT IS DEAD NEVER CAN DIE!" The beast scream as it ran towards the recliner, but was stopped dead in its tracks as the double barrel of a cold steeled shotgun was plugged up against its face.

"Hey, its 10 O'clock, do you know where your brains are?" Ash said with a smirk as the creature just stood there with a confused look on its face. _BANG_ The shotgun went off in the face of the undead as its head blew into a million pieces and its body dropped like a sack of potatoes on the floor.

"I would say, all over the floor now." Ash said as he laid the gun over his shoulder looking down proudly at the mess on the floor. "Gotta bury another one..." Ash said as he looked out the window of his small house into the backyard where four other wooden make-shift crosses stick out of the ground, "That's the fifth one this month…". Ash dragged the body outside and quickly spent the night burying the headless corpse in the ground next to the others. Finally just before day light he shoved the wooden cross into the ground. With a crimpled look on his face, he scratched his head looking up into the sky. Ash pulled the cross up out of the ground and slammed it back down looking again up into the dark quiet sky but Nothing happened. Ash shrugged as he walked across his backyard towards his house, giving one quick glance back into the dark night sky. Ash didn't have a large backyard; it was of the average size, so it only took a few moments as he gathered up the equipment heading back towards the tool shed. _CRACK_ The sky lit up as a streak of lightning flashed in the sky above our hero.

"Took you long enough" Ash mumbled as he opened the door placing the shovels back inside the shed. A quiet scrap is heard against the ground as Ash pauses and turns around slowly looking towards his small graveyard of sorts. Ash smiled as he saw everything was in order, all four little crosses still upright in the ground just as he left it. Ash smiled as he turned around to lock up the shed, he suddenly stopped right in the middle. "Wait... a... minute, there was five cros-" Ash slowly said as he turned around only to come face to face with the big ugly. The creature growled and snarled at Ash punching him the gut then kicking him in the face. "OOFMPH" Ash screamed out as he flew into the air backwards. The undead stood there for a moment laughing before it groaned out, "YOU SHALL NEVER PROTECT THE HORN. YOU SHALL DIE!"

Ash wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth slowly standing up, "Man… the ugly stick must have hit you hard." The creature snarled and then looked towards a window in a house, then ran towards it diving through the window. "Gee, was it something I said?" Ash said with a half smile, as he soon realized that the reason the thing dove into the house was because the horn of summoning was in the house.  
"DAMMIT!", Ash said as he slammed his fist into his iron one running towards the house and through the open backdoor. Ash quickly grabbed his shotgun and then found his trusty chainsaw in the utility closet. "Hope this baby still works…" Ash mumbled as he sped towards the study. Ash entered the study only to see the beast clawing at a safe in the wall that apparently holds the horn.

"Ma'am, I think your books are overdue…" Ash stated as he raised his shotgun towards the beast. The best growl and then ripped the safe cover off the wall, and inside was the Horn of Summoning in all its glory.  
Ash flinched as the safe cover came close to hitting him. He then stood up proud, shotgun ready, "I'm sorry the bookstore is closed today, please do come back tomorrow during normal shopping hours." Then pulled the trigger of his shotgun pointed at the beast. _CLICK_ Ash looked confused as he realized he ran out of ammo. The beast grinned and then laughed as it turned around grabbing the horn. Ash quickly started loading his gun as the beast pulled out a small tiny potion like bottle, dropping a few drops on the horn and quickly blowing into it. "Oh no you don't", Ash said as he blasted the beast into the wall with a roundhouse kick followed by a smash to the head with the butt of his shotgun. Ash slowly lowered the gun to the things head, "Sorry. It's closing time." _BAM_ Undead guts all over the wall. Sanding there smiling in all his glory with a confused look on his face was Ash, as he watched the horn started to twitch and then jump around wildly. The sky started to get dark outside as if a bad storm was about to happen. "Not again…" Ash whispered as he looked around in horror. Storm picked up, the wind blew smashing the windows, and started ripping the house apart. Ash held onto the bookshelf but it wasn't enough, it started dragging him out. The horn went flying, too fast for Ash to grab. He watched it float up into the sky into a wind swirl.

"Ah shit, another stupid portal hole…" Ash said as his grip on the bookshelf gave way and Ash went flying into the swirl.


End file.
